


magnifique

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Tina take a trip to Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magnifique

"Too many steps," Quinn groans, her shoes scuffing a little as she moves slowly higher.

Tina laughs, glancing back at her. "Oh, come on, Quinn. You used to be a cheerleader."

"The key phrase being 'used to be'."

Tina snorts. "You go to the gym at least once a week." She shakes her head, facing forward again as they continue up the stone steps. "I forget how whiny you are when you're tired."

"Yeah, well, this whole 'spend the day doing crap to avoid jetlag' thing is totally overrated. And these shoes are totally wrong for doing this."

"Lucky for us, the day is almost over. And I know, but I wanted you to see this."

"I think I've worked off my entire dinner doing this. We may have to find something to eat again on the way back to the hotel."

Tina grins. "We're almost there, just a little bit more."

They steadily climb the rest of the way, finally emerging at the top.

Quinn takes a breath, closing her eyes and tugging her sweater around her as a cool breeze floats by, gently tossing the loose strands of her hair around her head.

They're in Paris for spring break, closing out their first day with a little visit to the top of the Arc de Triomphe.

They came here from dinner, because Tina wanted to show Quinn something, and Tina smiles as she looks at Quinn, admiring her profile as she tips her head up towards the sky.

A moment later, she shifts closer to Quinn, reaching for her hand and murmuring, "You look gorgeous."

Quinn opens her eyes and smiles down at Tina. "So do you." She dips her head for a quick kiss, and then raises her eyebrows. "So what did you drag me up here for?"

Tina grins and steps away, tugging on Quinn's hand. "Over here."

They move to the edge, and Quinn gasps as she stares out over the city.

"It's so beautiful," she murmurs. "I mean, I knew it was beautiful from pictures and everything, but actually seeing it for myself –"

"I know. I thought this would be a nice way to end our first night here."

"It is," Quinn says, smiling as she leans forward a little, peering down at the street.

"That's not everything, though, come over here."

They move to the other side, and Tina points to the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

Quinn laughs softly. "You really can see everything from here."

A few moments pass, and then suddenly lights begin to dance all along the structure of the Tower.

Quinn gasps delightedly. "Oh, gosh, I forgot about that! It's so beautiful."

Tina smiles at the look on Quinn's face, and shifts closer to her, sliding her arm around Quinn's waist.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Quinn smiles, meeting Tina's gaze as she looks over at her. "Liar."

"Am not," Tina replies in mock indignation.

Quinn's smile widens, and Tina pushes up to press their lips together.

A moment later she pulls her camera from her purse. "Let's take a picture."

Both girls turn around, and Quinn takes the camera, extending her arm out.

Just before she takes the picture, a man approaches, smiling at them both.

"May I – help?" he asks in English with a soft French accent.

Quinn and Tina nod, smiling back, and Quinn hands the camera to him, showing him which button to push.

She moves back to stand with Tina, and they slide their arms around each other, resting their heads together.

The man counts to three, telling them to smile wide, and then snaps the picture.

"One more?" he asks, lowering the camera slightly. "Just in case."

They nod, and Quinn turns her head slightly more towards Tina, tightening her grip on her waist, feeling a sudden swelling of emotion.

"I love you," she murmurs after the second picture is taken, turning her head to look at Tina.

Tina looks up at her, smiling softly. "I love you too."

Quinn bends her head to touch a soft kiss to Tina's lips, her other arm sliding around her waist, and there's another quiet click of Tina's camera.

They look up at the man, and he shakes his head, smiling a little sheepishly as he hands the camera back to Quinn.

"Apologies, you girls and your relationship are just – _magnifique_ – very beautiful."

Quinn and Tina laugh quietly, and Tina thanks him as she tucks her camera back into her purse.

"Are you in Paris long?" he asks, raising his eyebrows as he slides his hands in his pockets.

Quinn nods. "For a week. This is our first day; we're here for spring break."

He smiles, his gaze flicking past them to the Eiffel Tower, still twinkling away, and then looks at them again.

"I've always believed that if you are in love, you must visit Paris at least once. It's good that you have started young, so you have many opportunities to come back."

Quinn and Tina smile, glancing at each other as their hands join between them, and the man smiles once more, inclining his head towards them.

" _Bonne nuit_ , and enjoy the rest of your trip."

The girls nod, thanking him again as he walks away, and turn around to watch the last couple minutes of the lights on the Eiffel Tower, shoulder to shoulder, fingers woven together.

"Come on," Tina murmurs when it ends, giving Quinn's fingers a squeeze. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Let's get some dessert on the way," Quinn replies as they turn to walk back to the stairs.

Tina grins, pressing against Quinn as she pushes up to whisper in her ear. "And then work it off in bed?"

"Mmm," Quinn hums in approval, turning her head to capture Tina's lips in a kiss. "The best way."

They grin at each other, and kiss once more before heading back down to the street.


End file.
